A Reason to Defend
by Meister Ranko
Summary: Many of us think Mia Fey became a defense attorney because of DL-6 Incident, that's true, but what you don't know is that the same person who was in the eye of the storm was part of the inspiration for her to forge her path.


**A REASON TO DEFEND**

**By: Meister Ranko**

_Hi dear readers, it's me, Meister Ranko. I've been on hiatus for a while, trying to improve my skills as a fan fiction writer._

_And I want to start from zero again._

_This idea has been in my mind recently so I wanted to write it immediately and here's the result. Read it now._

_After this fanfic, I'll be working on my new series, the Ace Attorney "Random Files" and the Ace Attorney 6: Guardians of Law (my own fanfic sequel to Dual Destinies)._

_So read my fanfic, enjoy it, and leave a review because the best is yet to come._

_Without further ado, let's begin._

…

Winter, the cold season. The entire city was covered with a blanket of white and pure snow. And outside the walls of the Fey & Co. was no different.

It was December 28, for most people it could have been only 2 days prior to New Year's Eve but not for Mia Fey, senior defense attorney.

For Mia, that day held painful memories about certain case that changed her life drastically.

But that day in particular made her remember something else, but it wasn't something sad. It was something that made her forge her path.

Mia was in her office, sat on her comfy chair arriving after the resolution of one of her cases, unfortunately her client was declared guilty but she was ready to fill the paperwork to request a retrial.

The snow was falling slowly, the snow made her think. She wondered how her sister was doing? It has been years since she left her home, Kurain Village to pursue the truth.

She turned her gaze on her desk. Her computer she got at a cheap price, her journal, her folder where she kept information of her recent desk.

And another thing, which was more important, at the right end of the desk, a framed photo was there, a photo of an important person to her. That person was the reason why she became a defense attorney.

(How ironic) she thought, the man that involuntarily took everything from her was the man that she looked up to her.

It was the same day, 3 years ago from that fateful incident. It that time she was happy with her family as a village girl, no pain and no sorrow.

It was one of those days when she left the village to go to the city, it was her secret, she quietly left the Fey Manor, and waited at the bus station for the bus to arrive.

At first it was uncomfortable for her, because the other passengers were eyeing her as if she was weird. After all not many people can see a spirit medium in training going to the city.

In those days she was just a spirit medium in training, waiting to inherit the position of Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique from her mother, Misty Fey.

Mia arrived at the station.

(Wow, this city is huge) she thought, looking at the window from her seat, the skyscrapers that welcomed her.

The bus stopped at the station and the little spirit medium stood up, pressing the purse she was carrying against herself since she was in a huge city she felt a bit intimidated.

The day was cold and soon Mia was shivering, thinking she could have taken different clothes.

Mia left the station and reached the street where she waited with other people for the stoplight to go green. When the light changed to green and she could cross the street, she turned right and someone who was walking behind her crashed with the girl.

Mia fell on the ground and her purse a little away from her.

"Ow, I should have been more careful" she scolded herself as she tried to get up.

"No, I should be the one apologizing" a male voice spoke behind her.

She looked at the man who spoke to her, wearing a trench coat, a hat and glasses. it was him, Gregory Edgeworth.

He offered his hand which she accepted, helping her to get up. Gregory went to pick the purse from the ground and diligently handed it back to the child.

"I'm surprised to see a girl dressed like that in a cold day" Gregory commented, looking at the acolyte clothes of the girl.

"It's part of the training, I'm a spirit medium" Mia replied, somehow getting accustomed to the weather.

"Mastering the elements and the nature is part of it" Gregory understood what Mia said to him "I'm Gregory Edgeworth, attorney at law…I'm sorry for what happened" he apologized again.

"I'm Mia, Mia Fey" she said "I sometimes come here to visit the library and the park; it's to take a break from the spirit medium training"

"The park?" Gregory asked "I didn't know you liked to visit the park, I was thinking about going to it, do you mind if we go together to the park?" Gregory asked "Of course, it's your choice; I won't do anything to harm you"

"Well…other people would have left me on the ground, so yes" Mia agreed to go with him, smiling.

That made Gregory smile too.

"But it's cold, and I forgot to change clothes" Mia said, feeling the effects of the cold again.

Gregory took off his trench coat and put it on Mia, obviously it was big for her and it reached the ground for a bit.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Edgeworth" Mia thanked him.

Walking with the little girl, it made Gregory think about his own son, Miles, in a certain way Mia was somewhat like him. Her liking of books and her smile.

Even after being in the city before, Mia was amazed with the many things she saw as she was walking the sidewalk with Gregory, Mia was young but she knew how to use a cellphone and some electronic devices, nothing to brag about but it was something.

And so they arrived to the park (Exposé Park), Mia's favorite spot was a bench which was near the lake of the park.

"So you're a defense attorney?" Mia asked Gregory, noticing the attorney's badge on his lapel.

"Yes, I'm a criminal defense attorney, I defend people wrongly accused of crimes they didn't commit" Gregory answered her question "Are you interested about it?"

"Uhm no" she answered "I'm a spirit medium in training…but I want to know"

Gregory chuckled for a moment.

"You know what?" he said "You're a bit like my son, he's eager for knowledge and he really wants to be a defense attorney"

"I've seen defense attorneys sometimes coming to my village" Mia replied to him. "Hmm, what is that?" she asked, seeing him carrying something metallic.

"Oh this, this is the "Attorney of the Year" trophy the Bar Association gives to the best attorney in the year…I don't think trophies are important, what's important is to find the truth" the trophy had a blade like shape with a rectangular wooden base and a name engraved on it.

"Oh yes, your mother is Misty Fey…guess that is for the spirit channeling to help their cases" Gregory guessed what Mia was saying.

"Yeah" Mia said, and then took a piece of paper from the pocket, it was a list "I should go to buy things from this list"

"I can pay it for you" Gregory offered to pay for her.

With that they left the park to go to the supermarket Mia used to go, either alone or with her mother.

Mia was checking on the list while she was buying, accompanied by Gregory Edgeworth which was recognized by the people, after all he was a renowned and famous defense attorney; there was no one who didn't know about the name "Gregory Edgeworth".

Something which amazed Mia, because her mother was well known as a spirit medium but not as much as Gregory.

When they reached the toy sections, Mia saw a shelf filled with samurai dolls, which design was a bit like the Steel Samurai.

"Wow, the Bronze samurai, that show is really popular with kids today" Mia recalled watching that show sometimes, but she was more into something more interesting.

"Really, I wonder if my son would like this." Gregory took the doll and examined it, almost like he examined evidence, noticing that he was being watched by Mia, he nervously put the doll back in the shelf "Sorry, force of habit" he said.

"At the second floor there is a library where I buy books once a month, my son really loves reading so we might as well check it out" Gregory suggested.

"Sure, after all you're offering to pay Mr. Edgeworth" Mia replied following him to the elevator.

They entered in the elevator, Gregory pressed the button to the second floor and the door closed itself.

"Mr. Edgeworth" Mia spoke "You really love your son…"

"Of course, but I'm worried that he's not making much friends" he said showing worry.

"Oh, I can be his friend if you like" Mia replied with a smile on her face.

"I'd be glad to see that" Gregory replied.

Seconds later, the elevator stopped abruptly and the lights went off.

"W-what's going on?" Mia asked.

Then, the red emergency lights turned on, but the elevator was still paralyzed.

"Looks like we got stuck in this elevator" Gregory knew what was happening at the moment.

"What!? No!" Mia couldn't believe.

"Calm down Mia, first we need to stay calm" Gregory told her to keep calm "Now let me see" he said "There's a button which calls the maintenance personnel, let's see" Gregory pressed the call button.

"…No use, it doesn't work" Gregory noticed it didn't work.

"Mr. Edgeworth, your cellphone!" Mia suggested him to use his cellphone.

"Nice idea" he took his cellphone but he couldn't use it, he had no reception in that moment "Sorry, I got no reception here" he tried moving to every point of the elevator but had no luck.

"W-What should we do?" Mia was starting to feel fear.

(What to do? That's the question?) Gregory thought.

"Help!" Mia yelled, trying to call attention, and then slammed her palms on the elevator's closed door.

Gregory pressed the door open button, thinking it may be jammed but it did nothing.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth, I'm scared" Mia said, trying not to cry.

(I must do something and I must do it quick) he thought.

He tried to open the door by himself, but he couldn't open it, he couldn't do it alone and he couldn't ask a little girl to help him.

The minutes passed and Mia was asleep at that time, she cried to sleep.

Gregory was taking care of her, waiting for a while.

But he knew that if they waited for too much, they soon would run out of air, so he gently put Mia at a corner and then tried to open the elevator door again.

He then remembered he had something that could help him, he searched in his portfolio and took the trophy he received that morning and tried to use it as a way to open the elevator door.

Slowly and with much effort he was opening the door.

From the outside some people were gathering near the elevator door and tried to help him, and after the effort the door was finally open.

Gregory took Mia from the elevator and carried her to the infirmary, he knew she wasn't hurt but he took her for a place to make her rest quietly.

An hour later and Mia finally woke up.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!" Mia reacted when she saw him; he was carrying her purse "What am I doing here? Where are we?" she asked, feeling a bit dazed.

"We're in infirmary, you're not hurt…but I took you here" Gregory answered.

"Thanks" Mia was grateful to him "But…while I was asleep, I had a strange dream…" she added awkwardly.

"A dream?" Gregory asked.

"Before I drifted to sleep, I felt someone embracing me…and then the dream…I was in a courtroom, defending a person I didn't know…" Mia recalled her dream or at least she tried to.

She saw an older version of herself, wearing a black suit, defending a person she didn't know. At the other side the prosecutor was putting pressure on her and the judge was ready to pass the verdict.

But Mia saw that woman still believing on the innocence of that person no matter what.

"And I heard her saying…I believe in you" Mia recalled the words of the woman she saw in her dream. "And that's everything I remember…what does that mean?"

"Mia…those are the words of a defense attorney…" Edgeworth said "A defense attorney is one who believes in the client until the bitter end, when you know your client is innocent; it's natural to fight until the end"

"…Defense attorney?" Mia asked.

"There's a reason to defend those people…and that's the reason why defense attorneys exist…" he said. "A defense attorney must find that reason to fight…"

Mia couldn't understand much of his words but somehow she could understand him.

Mia smiled at the adult man, and deep inside she was beginning to see herself in the future as a woman who was eager to find the truth.

*ring ring ring*

The ringing sound of the clock. Mia looked at the clock, it was noon.

Mia remembered that hours later Gregory took a photo of them, Mia decided to keep it.

With time she was interested in becoming a defense attorney, way before of that incident, trying to follow the footsteps of the man she was idolizing then.

Sadly, tragedy stuck, the IS-7 Incident happened, subsequently followed by the DL-6 Incident, Mia lost so much and the man she idolized was gone, what she could do was to move on and cherish the good memories she had.

And now she had to wait for another December 28…to remember again that day…

…

_And that's it my dear readers, what do you think? Did you like it?_

_If so, **please leave a review**. **It helps more than you think**._

_In the end, Gregory and Mia diverge in their way of thinking, Gregory is more of logic thinking and Mia is more of a "thinking outside the box" way of thinking but in the end they were in search of the truth._

_Thanks for reading; I'll see you in the next fanfic._


End file.
